


Mơ

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses





	Mơ

Thỉnh thoảng, tôi lại mơ.

Dù nó chân thật đến mấy, tôi cũng biết đó là mơ. Những giấc mơ ấy đến bất chợt, cùng với niềm hân hoan vui sướng khi gặp lại một người ta thương nhớ, sẽ lại là một lần đau khổ đến tột cùng khi ta tỉnh giấc. 

Nhưng..  
Tôi vẫn không thể thôi hy vọng, trông chờ khi giấc mơ ấy đến thì thầm bên tôi, trong những đêm vắng lặng, mệt nhoài.

Trong cơn đê mê của một kẻ lý trí, tôi để dây cương của trí óc mình buông lỏng, cho nó tung hoành điều nó muốn, buông xuôi mọi tiếng kêu gào của lý trí.

Tôi gặp anh.  
À không, là tôi được gặp lại anh.

Anh nắm chặt lấy tay tôi, chúng tôi nhìn nhau thật sâu, đôi mắt anh xoáy sâu vào tôi, và tôi biết mình cũng vậy. Anh sẽ nắm chặt tay tôi, dẫn tôi băng qua những con đường, tiến về nhà tưởng niệm Lincoln. Chúng tôi sẽ thả từng bước chân lên cầu thang ấy, rồi ngồi bệt xuống nền đất còn vương lại chút ráng chiều đẹp đẽ. Anh và tôi nói với nhau nhiều chuyện, và anh bật cười.

Thật tuyệt vời.

Đôi mắt anh ngời sáng, tiếng cười trầm, giòn tan, khẽ vụn vỡ khi tôi giật mình tỉnh giấc.

Mơ.

Nhưng nỗi đau lại là thật. Khi tôi nhận ra mình bất lực thế nào. Khi tôi còn không thể tự mình ngồi dậy, khi phần dưới thắt lưng tôi không còn chút cảm xúc. Đó là những đêm tối kinh hoàng. Tuyệt vọng. Và.. đau đớn.

Nỗi cô đơn bủa vây như ngày còn thơ. Nó như người bạn cũ lâu ngày, cứ quẩn quanh tâm trí, dằn vặt tôi. Càng lớn, mới càng thấy cô đơn càng đáng sợ, nó gặm nhấm tâm hồn kẻ bi thương, rồi xé toạc mọi thứ còn lại của một kẻ thất bại.  
Giữa căn nhà rộng lớn, hiu quạnh, tôi cảm thấy thật trống trải và cô đơn. 

Chẳng còn ai, ngoài tôi và Hank.

Nhưng đôi khi tôi lại khiến Hank quên mất mình, chỉ để tôi có thể ngồi một mình, say tí bỉ bên đống rượu đắt tiền. Có như vậy, tâm hồn tôi mới tạm quên đi cái nỗi đau dày vò tâm hồn và cơn chết lặng của một cơ thể tật nguyền.

Đôi lúc lại nghĩ.. sao tôi không thử hận nhỉ? Khi tôi đã không đủ sức mạnh để tha thứ, vậy tại sao lại không hận?!

Nhưng..

Khi hận, tôi lại càng đau đớn. Đau đớn hơn cả viên đạn phá nát cột sống, đau khổ hơn cả khi bị bỏ lại. 

Chỉ vì..  
Quá yêu.

Raven từng bảo tôi “Người ta nói yêu và hận là hai thái cực. Khi không yêu sẽ là hận.” Có lẽ vì vậy mà khi đã yêu sẽ không cách nào hận, chỉ là tự dối lòng mà thôi. Tôi không cách nào hận anh lẫn em ấy.

Tôi sống như thể đã chết.  
Nhưng, không cách nào dừng lại.

Một ngày, khi cơn say chếnh choáng, mụ mị đầu óc. Tôi nghe thấy anh.

Tôi lại say quá mức rồi!

Nhưng tôi vẫn mỉm cười với hình dáng ấy, vì suốt năm dài, tôi đã biết cách thoả mãn với một hình dáng chỉ đến khi mơ. Tôi thì thầm..

***

“Cơn say rồi cũng giúp tôi gặp lại anh”

Charles ngồi trên chiếc xe lăn, rũ rượi, và tàn tạ. Trái tim tôi thoáng đau đớn. Đau đớn hơn khi nghe tiếng em thì thầm.

Tôi ôm em.  
Cái ôm chặt.  
Như thể.. chưa bao giờ phải chia xa..

Tôi muốn nói, nhưng tôi biết, tôi sẽ không thể bên cạnh em lâu hơn được. Nên cứ để đây là mơ…


End file.
